Needles
by kawaii hime-sama
Summary: ONE-SHOT - The genins are getting forms for an injection. Someone isn't too pleased, but who? Slight Shounen-ai - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**-Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did own it, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

**-In Class-**

"Right student." Said Iruka, trying, and failing, to settle his class of hyper-active genins. "EVERYONE, IN YOUR SEATS NOW!" The room fell silent, Iruka-sensei never shouted, unless it was something extremely important, they all took a seat.

"Now take one of these envelopes and pass the rest round." Iruka said, trying to calm himself down after his earlier outburst.

"What're these for, Iruka-sensei? And how come I didn't get one?" asked a very curious fox, er… student. "Well, Naruto-kun, these are medical forms to be filled out and signed by your parent or guardian. And as for your second question, I've already filled yours out."

"Oh, thank, Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

-**After School**-

'_Who the HELL is gonna fill mine out? For starters, my parents are dead, so are my aunts and uncles, and I live alone. So who is there to ask?'_

The young Uchiha was stumped, literally. While lost inside his head, he tripped over a log.

'_Thank kami, no-one saw that!'_

"Yo! Sasuke."

'_Dammit!!'_

The jounin ninja leapt down from his hiding-spot, perverted book in hand. And Sasuke scrambled to his feet, desperately hoping no-one else saw what happened to the ultra-cool-as-ice-ninja.

"Hi, kakashi-sensei."

"Hi, what's wrong with you? You seem a little out of it."

"Nothing's wrong, it's just-"

"Is it anything to do with this envelope here? He said while holding up the same envelope that Sasuke had in his back pocket, merely seconds ago.

"What? How'd you?"

"Sasuke, I'm a ninja."

"Oh!"

"Well, now that's cleared up, would you care to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"It's, well, it's a bit embarrassing, OK?"

"OK… So, what is it?"

"Fine, then! You won't stop bugging me 'til I tell you, right?"

"That's pretty much it, yeah." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"I…I'm…I'm" Sasuke whispered, almost in audibly.

"I'm afraid of needles, OK?" he said, just short of screaming it, Kakashi looked at the smaller boy in utter shock.

"R-really?" kakashi asked, thanking kami that he wore a mask, as his mouth was probably twitching into a smile, and he didn't really have the heart to hurt Sasuke's feelings, if he had any, that is.

"Yes, it's true. I know, I'm a ninja who's afraid of needles, I'm a disgrace to the ninja tradition-"

"No, Sasuke, that's not it." Kakashi told him soothingly. "You're a great ninja, and just because you're afraid of something doesn't make you any less of a ninja, you got that?" and with that, he kissed Sasuke on the lips a split second after tugging his mask down.

Sasuke trembled and before he could fall limply to the ground, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up, while the other stroked his hair tenderly. They both pulled away for air, and as the younger boy cuddled into his shirt, kakashi took the time to say, "Sasuke, you know that no matter what, I'll still be here, and I'll never think any differently of you."

Sasuke turned his head up to look at Kakashi's face, into his eyes. He knew he wasn't lying, but something told him that this moment was too good to be true.

Suddenly, a blonde head appeared around the corner.

'_Dobe! What're you doing here?'_ Sasuke cursed the other teen, for his intrusion, inside his head.

"What's up, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much, just talking to Sasuke. Do you wanna join us? We're going training later."

"No thanks sensei, but I got a date!"

"Who would wanna date you dobe? They must be blind." Sasuke said, almost laughing at this absolutely unbelievable fact.

"Well, if you must know, it's Hinata." Naruto replied, blushing immensely.

Kakashi whistled. "Wow, Naruto, make sure you treat her nice!"

"Oh, I will!" and he turned to run in the opposite direction to get ready for his date. He stopped, Sasuke was confused slightly. _'Oh, he's probably forgotten where he lives or something he's that stupid!'_

"Oh, Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke. The last of the Uchihas. The prodigy. All of that, and you're afraid of needles!!" as soon as the blond boy had uttered the final words, he sprinted away as if his life depended on it, and it did, because Uchiha Sasuke was not too far behind him, Fuuma Wind Shuriken in hand.

Kakashi stood there, as he watched the two boys disappear into the distance.

'_Hmm. Maybe know I can finish reading my book. And I've got a few ideas for my own book.'_

The copy-ninja jumped away, leaving a very confused Sakura, who had seen the whole thing and not said a word. It may have been because Ten-Ten had tied her up, taped her mouth shut and, made her watch it. Or maybe not, no-one truly knows.

* * *

-khs

This story was so fun to write! I kinda made it because we got our forls for booster shots, and I'm not particularly fond of sharp things...

Plus, it kinda wrote itself!!

Please review! They make me happy, and because of school, and the looming dread of needles, I don't feel as hyper as usual, please help! 'Cos when I don't feel right, I don't write.

If anyone got that, please tell me!

Sayonara minna! Watashi wa ai ashiteru!


End file.
